Tintin and the Great Snakes
by Narnian Pirate
Summary: While on a trip to Egypt to help with the excavation of another ancient tomb Tintin gets more than he bargained for when his popular expression "Great Snakes!" turns literal.
1. Chapter 1 In the Tomb

**Disclaimer:** I did not create the Adventures of Tintin

**Author's Note:** Take it easy on me, this is my first fanfic ever and I'm super excited to get started. I welcome review, but please excuse me if there are some problems since this is my first one. Thanks and enjoy!

**Ch. 1 In the Tomb**

"Come on Snowy!" Called the bright, blue-eyed Belgian reporter to his trusty dog. "We don't want to be late, and on our first day too!"

The boy reported tried to smooth down his gingery tuft of hair, but it instantly returned to its original position. He was in Egypt helping to excavate another tomb and hoping it wouldn't turn out like what happened to him in "The Cigars of the Pharaoh"_. _The warm wind blew in his face as he and Snowy loaded into the jeep and headed out towards the excavation site.

"This is going to be so exciting Snowy! Imagine, another tomb found."

Snowy barked happily and settled down in the passenger seat and fell asleep. He awakened when they arrived.

"Ah, Tintin my friend. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"To be precise: it's a pleasure to see you." Came the voices of Tintin's longtime friends the detectives Thompson and Thomson.

"Good to see you too, I'm not too late am I?" He asked glancing over his shoulder, looking for Snowy.

"No, of course not." Thompson stated as Tintin noticed Snowy wasn't anywhere behind him.

"Oh, good..." Tintin trailed off and began searching for his dog.

"Snowy!" he yelled when he found him, sitting near the excavators and chewing happily on a bone he'd found.

"Snowy, stop that this instant! You know you're not supposed to chew on historic artifacts, how many times do I have to tell you?"

Tintin swiped the bone from the white terrier and glanced at him furiously. Snowy sighed and got up, he knew better than to test his friend's patience. It was only going to get him in more trouble.

Finding his way back to the Thomsons' Tintin looked down into the tomb they were beginning to uncover.

"Is it safe to go in yet?" he asked, anxious to find what mysteries it was holding.

"I believe it is, no one has gone in yet though." Came the response.

Nodding, the young reporter made his decision. He was going in. Tintin started down the uncovered stairs with Snowy trailing his heels. Borrowing a flashlight (or torch) he was surrounded by darkness in the large, looming cavern. The walls were decorated in paintings and hieroglyphics of all sorts. Snowy wanted to warn Tintin to watch where he was walking, but it was already too late.

"Ahhh!" He called out. His voice echoed in the giant tomb. "Quick Snowy, go get help!"

Snowy barked once to show his agreement and that was the last he saw of his master, the pit he had fallen into closed over with a giant rock.


	2. Chapter 2 The dark Pit

**Author's note: **Hi, everyone. I just wanted to let you all know that my chapters will be short, but there will be many of them. I hope you like this so far. Reviews are encouraged and appreciated. I will hopefully be writing more soon and will probably update on weekdays if time allows. Suggestions for new fanfics are also welcome. Thanks again.

**Ch.2- The Dark Pit**

It was unbelievable. One minute he had been walking, shining his flashlight up to examine all the wondrous new Egyptian art and the next minute he was falling. Tintin had hit the bottom of the pit with a loud _thunk_ and became dizzy for a few seconds. When he came to his senses he yelled up to Snowy who was standing far above him on the ledge. He hadn't gotten to say much when the giant rock covered the opening of the pit. He'd have to just trust that Snowy would find help.

Getting to his feet, Tintin was left to puzzle what exactly had happened.

_I should've been paying more attention._ He thought.

He realized that the Egyptians must have set a trap in the tomb, not wanting anyone to disturb it. It made sense, but now he had to find a way out. The pit was pitch black and the intrepid boy couldn't see his hand in front of his face. Feeling along the ground he searched for his missing flashlight. When he found it he tried turning it on. It flickered for a few moments, then the light went out.

"Well, this is a fine mess." Even when he mumbled his voice echoed.

Hitting the flashlight against his hand a few times it flickered on again and seemed as if it would be staying on this time. Tintin sighed a breath of relief and shown the light around him. It was dirt walls, but the floor was made of large stone tiles. He was lucky he'd landed on his rear end instead of his head. If he had, that would have been his demise.

Quickly dropping to his knees the reporter scrounged around for anything that could help him pry up a tile in hopes that he might find a tunnel leading out.

Not finding anything suitable for the job, the flashlight was his best shot.

It seemed he had to choose. It was either keep ongoing light, or hack up the tile.

The decision was made. The sound of breaking tile filled the tomb and the light flashed once and then was gone.


	3. Chapter 3 Haddock's Morning

**Disclaimer: **I didn't create The Adventure of Tintin

**Author's Note: **Hope you're enjoying. I fixed most of the grammatical mistakes so it should be a lot better now. Please give me some feedback, it would be much appreciated.

**Ch.3- Haddock's Morning**

The Captain had just woken up and was getting ready to head down to the excavation site of the tomb. He vaguely remembered his friend Tintin trying to wake him up earlier to come with him, but Haddock had waved him off lazily calling,

"Five more minutes lad, five more minutes." Then he had begun to drift again.

Tintin had replied with a calm "Suit yourself."

Stretching and yawning as he got out of bed, Captain Haddock recalled the exchange and hurriedly got ready. In the lobby of the hotel he found Thomson and Thompson wandering around aimlessly and looking confused.

_As usual._ He thought.

They were dressed conspicuously in what they thought were Egyptian disguises, but to anyone else the so-called "disguises" only made them stick out.

"Thompson, Thomson, what are you two doing around here?"

"How did you recognize us in our disguises?"

"Never mind that, what are you doing here?"

"We're looking for Tintin Captain, he's been missing for a while now and we wondered if he had made his way back here."

"To be precise: we're wandering."

"Blistering barnacles! When did you last see him?"

"Oh, about an hour ago. Him and Snowy went down into the tomb to look around."

"Then how in a thundering typhoon do you think he could've made it back here if he was in the tomb?"

The Thompsons stopped and looked quizzically at one another.

"Hurry up you freshwater pirates, we need to go find Tintin!" Haddock shouted and hurried outside to the Thompsons' jeep.

While on their way to the tomb site the Captain mumbled to himself. "How could those bumbling buffoons not be concerned that he's missing? And of course leave it to Tintin to get into some kind of trouble when I'm not around!"


	4. Chapter 4 Snowy All Alone

**Author's Note:** I hope you like this chapter. I know it's real short, but that's because I want to break the story up into a bunch of small parts that will focus on each of the characters. Don't forget to review and enjoy! Thanks.

**Ch.4- Snowy All Alone**

After his master had disappeared in the pit Snowy knew he needed to find a way of helping him out. He knew Tintin would have helped him if he was in his situation.

Once the rock closed off the pit Snowy began to run back the way he'd come hoping to find Tintin's detective friends. Snowy didn't know if they'd be much help, considering that they usually made no progress, but he concluded that some help was better than none at all. The tomb was spooky without Tintin's flashlight and Snowy whimpered to himself as he jogged along.

Suddenly, he stopped. He heard that sound of eight tiny legs creeping along the floor behind him. Slowly, he turned.

"Woah, wooah!" He yelped in fear as the big, black spider skittered past him on the floor.

Shaking all over, he ran as fast as he could to get away from the hideous thing. As he was running he rammed his foot into something long and hard. He recognized it. It was a bone! A perfect, juicy, delicious bone that was waiting there just for him.

For a second Snowy just stood there not sure whether to continue his duty to Tintin or stop and enjoy the opportunity the bone provided. Snowy figured that Tintin wouldn't be going anywhere soon so he snuggled down in the dark next to the bone and began to chew on it happily, feeling no remorse for his decision at all.


	5. Chapter 5 The Tunnel

**Author's note:** This is my favorite chapter yet! Please review and enjoy! Thanks again.

**Ch. 5- The Tunnel**

Tintin had been breaking tiles for a while now. He'd accidently hit his hand a few times in the dark and was beginning to get tired. He felt his way to the far corner of the pit and sat down, resting his back against the dirt wall.

The young reporter rubbed his eyes and suddenly wondered if Snowy had even made it out of the tomb. He hoped so. Not for him, of course. He was such a selfless person that he didn't even care whether he made it. All he wanted was that his friends were safe.

Tintin held the flashlight in his right hand up to his face. He couldn't see it very well, but his eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness. Suddenly overcome with fatigue, the adventurous boy rested his left hand on the tile next to him. Instantly, the tile fell out from under his hand and disappeared into the black abyss beneath it. Tintin caught himself just in time before he fell in after the tile. He stood up, and thoughtfully furrowed his brow in concentration.

He was going to see where the tunnel lead. He figured that it was no use sitting around in the pit, considering that even if Snowy did bring help it would be extremely difficult to move the giant rock.

For the most part Tintin was fearless, but he was a bit nervous whenever he had to lower himself into a dark tunnel with no light.

The tunnel was narrow and very claustrophobic. Poor Tintin broke into a cold sweat and tried not to even think about the possibility of getting stuck, but he was slim and was able to wriggle his way down on his hands and knees.

Eventually, what little light he had from the dark pit was gone and the blackness surrounded him just like it had when he'd first fallen. Remembering that he still had the flashlight with him, he flicked the switch several times and to his utter surprise it began to glow faintly.

Tintin showed the light in front of him. The tunnel seemed to go on forever and he wondered if it this was just another trap to bring him to his death. He sure hoped not.

"Oh Captain, why couldn't you have managed to get up this morning? You would've known what to do." He murmured, curious if he'd even see the Captain again.

As he continued to push through the tunnel, Tintin recalled the memories of each of his trips to give him strength to carry on.

"Ha, I remember when the Captain dressed like Sir Francis and began knocking everything in his apartment down and when we almost ran out of oxygen on the moon and when we rescued Chang in Tibet and… and…"

Tintin stopped talking to himself, realizing that he'd finally made it to the end of tunnel. He stepped out into the large room in front of him. With every step he took the sound grew louder and louder. It was a hissing sound.

Tintin heard the tunnel he'd come from close over and knew he couldn't go back now. Shining his dimming flashlight in front of him he gasped.

"Great Snakes!" He exclaimed under his breath.


	6. Chapter 6 Collapsed

**Disclaimer: **The Adventures of Tintin are not my creation.

**Author's Note: **I wanted to show just how much Tintin means to Haddock in this chapter. Please enjoy and Please review! Let me know how I'm doing!

**Ch.6 Collapsed**

"Let me go! Let me go you bashi- bazouks!" Captain Haddock yelled as some of the excavators held him back.

"No, sir, no. You cannot go in. The tomb has collapsed! There's no way in or out, your friend couldn't possibly have survived." They pleaded with him.

"No! No, you don't know Tintin!" The Captain shouted and pushed the others away from him.

The whole front portion of the tomb had collapsed and all that was left were piles of boulders much too large and heavy to move.

Suddenly something small and covered with dust caught the Captain's eye, it was moving!

"Blistering barnacles is that you Snowy?" He gasped, running over to the little dog.

"WOOWOOOWOOWOO!" Cried Snowy, dropping his bone in front of him.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no! Snowy, you can't possibly be howling for the dead can you?"

"WOOWOOOWOOOOOOO!"

Haddock sighed and turned away from the dog. This couldn't be happening. Tintin couldn't die, could he?

"I say Captain it's quite a horrible thought that our friend could end up in such a predicament."

"To be precise: it's horrible."

"Tintin can't be dead, he just can't! I know he isn't, he isn't! And blue blistering barnacles if you tell me otherwise, I'll… I'll…"

"We won't tell you otherwise!"

"We won't, we won't!" Yelled the Thompsons as the hurried away from Haddock's fit of mad rage.

Haddock knew Tintin had been in some pretty tight spots before, but after seeing what a disaster the front of the tomb looked like, he was actually doubting Tintin's vigor.

_Tintin's a smart lad._ He thought.

_He'll figure something out._

But one glance toward the crying Snowy set all the uncertainties back into his mind.

What would he do if Tintin was gone? Go back to whiskey, probably. Even though he knew that wasn't a good solution.

Captain Haddock sat and pondered all the times Tintin had saved him from trouble. Tintin was his best friend. It seemed ungrateful to him that for all his best friend had done for him he couldn't help him when he needed it most.


	7. Chapter 7 Dodging Boulders

**Author's Note: **Again, Snowy's chapters are shortest. I commend you if you took the time to read all of the chapters and you don't realize how much it means to me. PLEASE review, I really wanna know if you're liking this. Thanks again and enjoy.

**Ch.7 Dodging Boulders**

Snowy had been comfortably chewing on his bone when he felt the tomb begin to shake. At first didn't think much of it, but as the vibrations grew stronger he stood up. A rock fell right next to him from the ceiling and almost hit him, but he quickly swerved out of it's path at the last second. Quite alarmed, Snowy grabbed the bone in his mouth and ran back towards the pit. He needed to know if Tintin was alright. Just then the ceiling fell through again and a giant cascade of boulders blocked his path.

Snowy tried to yelp in fear, but the sound of his cry was stifled by the bone he refused to give up. Jumping over the boulders as they fell, Snowy leapt this way and that. He carefully weaved his way along and nimbly made his way back to the tomb's exit.

Now he was beginning to feel extremely guilty. What if something happened to Tintin during the avalanche? It was all his fault, he never should have stopped for the bone. Now Tintin was really trapped in the tomb, worse than before. Maybe he was hurt, or worse. Snowy gulped. Maybe he was dead.

Making it out of the tomb by an inch before it closed off, Snowy sat in the sand and spat the bone to the ground in detest. Then he started to cry, loudly too. He didn't even notice when his master's friend Captain Haddock began to speak to him.

Snowy didn't care that he was covered in sand and dust, he didn't care if the Captain was talking him, he didn't care about the evil bone that made him betray his friend. Snowy was thinking of his best friend in the whole world, Tintin.

Tintin had taken care of him ever since he could remember. He fed him, bathed him, brushed him, walked him… loved him. Tintin did everything for him. Snowy remembered the one time he'd gotten sick. Tintin had stayed home with him just to make sure he was going to be alright. He was just about the best owner a dog could ever ask for.

Snowy stopped his howling for the dead for a moment and glanced around. He sniffled and wondered if his owner would ever come back to pat him on the head and tell him good boy again. Snowy decided to give up bones forever, though that resolution didn't last long.


	8. Chapter 8 Great Snakes!

**Author's Note: **Almost to the last chapter! I hope I'm not rushing this and if I am please let me know. Thank you for reading this far, it means SO SO much! Please, PLEASE read and review! Enjoy!

**Ch. 8- Great Snakes!**

Tintin stood frozen in fear. It couldn't be possible, could it? He heard a giant rumble behind him and the room began to shake, but he couldn't make himself take his eyes away from what was before him.

"Great snakes!" he said again, only louder.

This time it wasn't an expression; the room was literally filled with hundreds of scaly, slithering snakes. Big ones too.

"Oh, crumbs. Now what?" Tintin asked himself, sure that this was his end.

Tintin shined the flashlight toward the snakes that were coming closer by the second. They were huge, and black, and he guessed: dangerous.

"Maybe they're friendly…" he reasoned with himself, but he knew deep down that they weren't.

Desperately searching for a way out, Tintin shined the flashlight around more and noticed something. It was a rope, but it was all the way across the room and there was no way to it besides through the sea of great snakes.

That rope wasn't there before. He thought.

Just then, the rope began to twist and jerk. Down shimmied a small man with a big, black beard and a strange looking flute. Tintin was so confused and dazed by now, he didn't even seem surprised at the strange turn of events.

A snake lunged at Tintin and he blocked it with his flashlight. It fell to the ground and lay limp. That must have angered the other great snakes because their hissing grew louder and now they were a matter of inches from his feet.

The sound of an Egyptian flute broke through the hissing.

Tintin understood what was happening at once.

The snakes turned to where the flute was being played, where the small bearded man was playing it. Tintin wanted to ask the man where he'd come from and how he'd gotten there, but the sight was so peculiar he could only stand and watch as the snakes gathered around the man.

The man walked to the other side of the room and still the snakes followed the sound of the flute.

The rope began to twist and pull again.

"Blistering barnacles!" Came the familiar voice. Tintin had never been so relieved in his life.

"Captain!" Tintin whispered as loud as he dared, then put a finger to his lips.

"Oh, Tintin! I knew you were alive! They told me you weren't, that you'd never survive the cave in, but I knew you were alive!" The Captain yelled and ran to his young friend.

"Shh! How did you get here if there was a cave in?" Tintin whispered in the Captain's ear.

"It was Snowy, he found the way. All of the sudden he just began sniffing a way into the desert. I, naturally, thought the poor hound had gone insane, but I decided to follow him and he helped us find another entrance to the tomb." The Captain whispered back.

The bearded man continued to play his flute while other excavators came down the rope with baskets and began to load the charmed snakes into them.

"So, how did you know about the snakes?" Tintin questioned once all the snakes were contained.

"This fellow here, the snake charmer, he was one of the excavators. When we found the second entrance he told us stories of the vicious snakes that occupied the tombs. I didn't believe him at first, but he insisted upon coming along."

Tintin laughed, "Great snakes, I'll never think of that phrase the same way again! But this will sure make a great story."

Captain Haddock snorted. "You and your stories."


	9. Chapter 9 Reunited

**Author's Note: **This is the last "chapter". I know it's not much of a chapter, but I wanted to wrap it up short and to the point. Again, this was my first fan fiction ever... so now I have one to look back on and think how horrible I met have been in the beginning. I hoped you liked it though, so please feel free to review so I can get some ideas about if people are really enjoying my writing. Anyways, this chapter basically focuses on the bond between Tintin and Snowy...so enjoy and thanks again for being so supportive. :)

**Ch.9-Reunited**

When Snowy saw Tintin appear from the desert sands he became the happiest dog in the world. He ran jumping and barking and knocked the boy reporter clean off his feet.

"Ok Snowy, ok! I missed you too!" He laughed as the dog's pink tongue licked his face.

While Snowy had been howling for the dead he caught a scent. A familiar one. It had been Tintin's. Forgetting the bone and his sorrow, Snowy was focused on his one hope. The hope that Tintin was alive after all. Snowy was still feeling very guilty for betraying his good friend and thought that maybe if he found him he could somehow be redeemed from his treachery.

Haddock had noticed the dog's sudden attitude change. One minute he'd been crying his little eyes out and the next minute he had his noise to the ground, sniffing intently with a serious look on his face. Intrigued by this Captain Haddock gathered some of the crew to help him follow Snowy, believing that he was onto something and that if anyone could find Tintin it was Snowy. After all, Snowy had known him the longest.

The rest is history.

"Oh, good boy Snowy!" Tintin laughed, rubbing his terrier's fuzzy head.

Hey, maybe he wouldn't have to give up bones after all.

*THE END*


End file.
